


Taking Advantage of an Opportunity

by HomebodyNobody



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, F/M, I am shipper trash, TW: Blood, Tumblr Prompt, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomebodyNobody/pseuds/HomebodyNobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you're a friend of a friend and while talking I can feel that I'm about to get a nosebleed (since I get them a lot) so I stare you dead in the eye and say "hail Satan" when my nose starts to bleed and you scream in terror."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Advantage of an Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work on this site and I promise I'm a better writer than this but I needed to post something to start with and tumblr prompts are always fun. Please leave comments! I'm always looking to improve so advice is appreciated.

Clarke’s nose had been tingling all day, and she reached up to rub at it again. The winter was a terrible time for her; the dry air made her nosebleeds all the more frequent, and this week was no exception. It’d happened three times in the past five days, and all day, she’d felt another one coming on. They weren’t scary anymore -- normally, she’d just sit by a roll of paper towels until it ended. But she had a Bio 404 test the next day and if she left her library table now she’d never get it back. 

Clarke sighed. She’d have to make do with the pack of tissues in her bag. She itched her nose again as a lanky boy swaggered up to her table. She glanced up to see a pair of brown eyes half-covered by black, shaggy curls, peering down at her. Bellamy Blake dropped himself in the chair across from her. “D’you mind?” he grumbled.

Clarke shrugged. She didn’t know him very well, only that he’d been best friends with her lab partner, Miller since high school. She’d seen him around: on campus, in the library, even at a couple of Jasper and Monty’s parties. He was nice enough if a bit sullen. “Go ahead,” she answered. Bellamy nodded his thanks and pulled his books out of his bag, dropping them on the table with a pronounced slam. Clarke raised her eyebrows at him, tilting her pen cap up as she chewed on it. 

“World Mythology,” he explained, “Judeo-Christian unit. My least favorite.”

Clarke only nodded in response, turning quickly back to her notes. Ten minutes passed, and then twenty, and Clarke’s nose would not stop tingling. She rubbed at it irritably and a rush of warmth went through the bridge. She looked up at Bellamy, thinking about asking him to get paper towels from the bathroom, but then saw the upside-down cross on the page of his textbook and got a horrible, devilish idea. 

He felt her eyes and glanced up at her. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion, wrinkling his tan, freckled forehead. “What --” he started.

Suppressing a grin Clarke whispered, “Hail Satan.” 

An instant passed in awkward silence. Bellamy frowned. Her nose started to drip blood ominously onto the formica desktop. 

He yelled and jerked himself backward in his chair so forcefully it tipped over, dumping him on the floor. He scrambled to his feet, babbling. “What the -- how did you -- Griffin, you --”

Clarke pressed her sleeve to her nose and dug around in her bag for the tissues, laughing. “Sorry,” she said, “it happens. Couldn’t resist.”

Bellamy glared at her for a moment before laughing and shaking his head at his feet. His smile sent butterflies zinging through her stomach. Clarke’s eyes went momentarily wide and he chuckled again. “You’re devious, you know that?”

Clarke smiled shyly behind her wad of tissues. “I try,” she laughed, trying to ignore the dimple in his chin. He was ridiculously cute, really, boyish charm hidden under a sharp jawline and sloping shoulders. 

Bellamy raised his eyebrows as she pushed harder on her nose. “You ok?” he asked, pulling his chair upright and sitting in it. He leaned toward her -- the muscles in his arms shifted under his shirt; Clarke attempted not to notice.

She waved nonchalantly. “Happens all the time,” she explained. “m’fine.” As she said the words, blood dripped out of the tissues and onto the desk. 

Bellamy reached into his bag and tossed her another pack. “You can see why I have trouble believing you,” he said, wincing as Clarke tilted her head back.

“Honestly,” she insisted, “I’m okay. this happens a lot.”

“You think about getting that checked out?” he asked.

Clarke laughed in response. “My mom’s a doctor,” she explained. “I’m pretty sure I’m fine.” She pushed the tissues to her nose with one hand and leaned back down over her textbook. 

Bellamy laughed again and Clarke tried to ignore the tingles the sound sent down her spine. “You’re just gonna keep studying?” he asked. His voice was low, gravelly, and deliciously smooth. Clarke wondered why she’d never noticed him before.

“Yes,” she answered, without lifting her head. She didn’t want him to see the flush spreading across her face.

He smiled at the top of her head. “You’re strange, Griffin,” he muttered, dipping his head back over his books. And then, under his breath, added “adorable, but strange.” 

Clarke looked up, surprised to find his brown eyes trained on her as he smirked around his pen. It was, of course, stupidly attractive. She ignored him, even as her face turned red, and dove into her bag for more tissues. Flirting would be easier without a friggin nosebleed.

The two sat in stilted silence for the rest of the afternoon. She stood up once to throw the tissues away after her nose stopped bleeding, but spent most of her time attempting to focus on her bio notes and not on Bellamy’s ridiculous cheekbones. Unfortunately, her success was limited, and he caught her gaze more than a few times, smirking. 

(She’d caught him, too, staring as she twirled a pen through her fingers, rolling the cap between her lips. Her mother had always said it was a bad habit, like chewing on her fingernails. Bellamy seemed to have other ideas.)

Finally, he glanced at his watch and packed up his stuff. “Gotta go,” he said, “work in ten.” Clarke nodded, not sure how she was supposed to respond, but then a small piece of paper floated onto her book. She picked it up and unfolded it slowly. A smile grew across her face. 

“In case you ever do need help,” Bellamy said, “you can call.” His smile was possibly the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

“I’ll think about it,” she said, slipping the paper into her notebook.

“You do that,” he said, turning on his heel and walking away.

“Hey, Bellamy?” she called after him. He turned with one hand on the door, eyebrows raised in question. “Sorry about the ‘Hail Satan’ thing I… “

He laughs. “It’s fine. Didn’t really have you pegged as a Satanist, anway, Griffin. You’re too cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> *hides face in hands* I love you if you stayed this long. leave kudos if you think I deserve them


End file.
